tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ho Chan
Ho Chan is an ancient ghost sorcerer with magical powers who first appeared in the season 2 episode "A Chinatown Ghost Story". History Ho Chan is a human practitioner who has been trained in the martial arts 2,000 years ago. He was born in 1206 B.C. and it is said that Chan is to be one of the disciples of a famed sorceress and empress. It is widely believed that in the ancient scrolls that Ho Chan gained his mystic powers while taking a nice morning walk in the gardens of Kai-Tiang. As he came to the circle of the tea house, he tripped on a small turtle and fell down a very steep hill. As he tumbled, he lost his hat and hit his on a small rock. There has not yet been enough proof by scientist that that could be the reason he got his powers. Ho Chan then proceeds to throw the small rock at the turtle he tripped on. This makes him very well-known for his anger and unfriendliness. As recounted by many storytellers, after grieving over the death of his beloved wife, Ho Chan threw himself into dark sorcery until he grew so powerful that he broke from the tethers of his human flesh. He then got trapped inside an ancient dagger later on. Centuries later (Present), Fong opened the dagger that Chan has been stuck in, and Ho Chan was free, as a ghost. He makes a deal with The Purple Dragons and gives all 3 members of the team special deadly powers. Donatello soon captures him inside the same dagger that kept him captive all these years, and throws the dagger into the bottom of the lake by the docks. Ho Chan later escapes the underworld, due to Kavaxas and attacks the turtles and their allies in revenge for his defeat. Unfortunately for him, the spirit of Splinter impedes and he is shocked to see him and they battle but he is ultimately defeated by the rat master. Appearance Ho Chan is a tall Chinese man with long facial hair and some freckles on his face. He wears a large long Chinese robe with green, red, and gold patterns and pictures on it. His hat is about two feet tall with medallions around the bottom. But in ghost form, not much of this is shown. He is only in a teal color. Weaknesses *According to legends, the only thing that can defeat Ho Chan is the Mystic Dagger. Personality Ho Chan can be very psychotic, but is still very smart when it comes to powers and martial arts. Trivia *Ho Chan dresses, acts and has many other resemblances with Lo Pan from the 80's movie "Big Trouble in Little China". **The line "It's all in the reflexes.", said by Ho Chan, is what Jack Burton said after he threw the Dagger at Lo Pan's forehead and Pan's room collapsed. Quotes * "It's all in the reflexes." Gallery See Ho Chan/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Turtles enemies Category:Bad Guys Category:Deceased Category:Purple Dragons Category:Villains Category:Hot tempered Category:Psychos